I Love You
by MadScientistV
Summary: Just a little somethin somethin. Wrote some of it during class, finished it a few days later at home. I OWN NOTHING! Hope you enjoy.


Just a little something I came up with. I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy...

"Shishido-san."

Shishido ignored the voice calling him. He knew who the voice belonged to, so he pretended to be too busy getting dressed to respond to the voice. He tucked his shirt into his pants and buttoned his pants up.

"Shishido-san!"

The other tennis members looked at Shishido as he continued to ignore the owner of the voice and began to pack his things into his bag. They looked desperate, as if begging him to answer the voice and stop it from yelling. Shishido sighed. Even though they were in their second and third year of high school, his friend continued to shower affection and admiration upon him.

"Shi-shi-do-san!" Choutarou whined quite loudly. He didn't like being ignored by his senpai. It made him feel like he'd done something very bad and therefor he felt guilty of something he didn't know he'd done.

"What, Choutarou?" Shishido yelled and looked back at the boy sitting on the bench behind him.

Choutarou smiled widely even though he'd just been yelled at. "Your shoelace is untied. If you don't tie it properly, you'll fall and hurt yourself."

Shishido blinked and looked down at his shoes and noticed that indeed his right shoelace was untied. Flushing lightly at being looked after by a boy one year younger than him, he knelt down and properly tied the shoelace. "Thanks, Choutarou." He said softly and stood up. "You walkin' home with me?"

"Yes!" Choutarou smiled brightly and stood up with his bag over his shoulder. Together the two left the club room and then the school grounds. The walk home was quiet for a few minutes before Choutarou spoke up. "Ne, Shishido-san?"

"Hm?"

"Would you spend the weekend with me at my place?"

"Why would I do that?" Shishido looked away to hide the blush creeping on his face.

"Because my family is going out of town and I'm going to be home alone." Choutarou smiled.

"You're not going with them?"

"Nope!"

"Why not?"

"Because I would miss you too much!"

Shishido glared at him. "That's not the right answer."

"And because of school and tennis practice!" The boy added quickly. "Atobe-buchou wouldn't be very happy if I went out of town and you didn't have a doubles partner to practice with!"

"I can play singles just fine. And there are either Regulars I could play doubles with." Shishido sighed.

"Of course, but Shishido-san... I'm your doubles partner!" Choutarou grabbed Shishido's wrist and pulled him back into his chest. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around the older boy's shoulders and hold him tightly.

"Hey! What-" Shishido tensed as he felt Choutarou's arms around him.

"Shishido-san..."

"Oi! Choutarou! What the hell are you doing?"

"Shishido-san..."

Shishido could hear the sadness in the other boy's voice without looking at him. His partner's back felt warm and strong and he couldn't help but relax against it.

"I don't want you playing doubles with anyone but me. No one can keep up with you like me. No one knows you moves as well as I do. No one can pull off our Mirror formation together like us." Choutarou tightened his arms around Shishido. "So you can't play doubles with anyone but me because it just wouldn't work out very well."

Shishido was silent for a moment before sighing softly. "Geez Choutarou. I never knew you were such a jealous person. As if I could play doubles with anyone but you. It just wouldn't be fun." Choutarou smiled happily and nuzzled his nose into Shishido's neck. He breathed in deeply. Shishido tensed slightly. "What're you doing now?"

"Shishido-san smells good." Choutarou whispered.

Shishido flushed some. "Choutarou-"

"I love Shishido-san."

"... Come again?"

"Shishido-san is my most important, special person."

Shishido flushed and felt his heart beat faster. "Choutarou..." Shishido slowly turned in Choutarou's arms and looked up at him. Choutarou smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Shishido felt a vein in his temple throb as he reached up and slapped a hand over Choutarou's lips. "I don't think so..." Choutarou blinked down at Shishido confused. He spoke Shishido's name in a muffled voice. Shishido sighed and removed his hand. "Not here..." He said softly and started walking again.

Choutarou smiled and quickly followed his senpai to his house. "Shishido-san..."

"Hm?"

"Do you love me too?"

Shishido's face flushed deeply and ignored the question as he opened the door to his house. "When's your family leaving?"

"They're probably already on the train." Choutarou smiled some. "Are you coming over now?"

"Let me talk to my parents." He found his parents and Choutarou greeted them and then proceeded onto Shishido's room while his friend talked to his parents.

Soon the two were allowed to leave after eating dinner and they arrived at Choutarou's house. They went up to his room, played a few games and talked late into the night.

"Shishido-san."

"Hm?"

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

Choutarou pouted and rolled over on his bed to loom over Shishido. Shishido's eyes widened and he stared up at Choutarou. "Do you love me too?" Choutarou smiled as a deep flush crept upon Shishido's cheeks and the boy turned his eyes away. "Shishido-san, you don't have to be nervous. Its just the two of us."

Shishido mumbled softly. Choutarou blinked. "I said..." Shishido gulped and looked back up at Choutarou. "I-I love you too."

"You do?" Choutarou's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. "Shishido-san!" He exclaimed and hugged Shishido tightly. "Shishido-san..." He whispered happily and began placing kisses along the other boy's neck.

"Oi! Before trying to sex me up, shouldn't you kiss me?" Shishido pushed lightly against Choutarou's chest.

"Ah..." Choutarou sat up. "Sorry..."

Shishido's lips turned up in a light smile. "Kiss me, baka." Choutarou blushed lightly and nodded. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against Shishido's. A spark flared from the light touch and Shishido couldn't help but deepen it. He wrapped his arms around Choutarou's neck and pulled him down closer. Choutarou let out a soft sound of surprise that caused his lips to part and allowed access to Shishido's tongue. They both moaned softly as their tongues met and played. The kiss became deeper and Shishido felt something hard brush against his thigh. He flushed and carefully pressed his thigh against the hardness. Choutarou moaned and bucked his hips some. He pulled away from the kiss.

"Shishido-san..." They panted heavily and Choutarou moved his lips down Shishido's neck. Shishido shuddered and continued to move his thigh against the hardness between Choutarou's legs. "Shishido-san... you're driving me crazy." He kissed the boy beneath him again and this time began removing clothes. Shishido assisted him in the removal and soon they were both naked and hard. Shishido moaned as Choutarou pressed their hips together and bucked against him. "Shishido-san-"

"Call me Ryou..."

Choutarou smiled down at him. "Ryou..." He proceeded to kiss down Shishido's chest, stomach, and to his thighs.

Shishido stared up at the ceiling, his body temperature going up as the hot kisses were placed on his thighs and hips. Soon, he felt a wet heat cover his erection. "Chou-" He moaned loudly, gripping the bed sheets tightly, unable to finish Choutarou's name. Choutarou's mouth moved up and down over the hard length, sucking tightly and fast. His heart beat fast at the sounds coming from his usually serious partner. Soon, hands gripped his hair. "Choutarou... get off... I'm about to... come..." Choutarou just moaned around the length within his mouth and began to deep throat his lover. "Choutarou... stop... Aah!" Shishido's back arched his he released.

Choutarou swallowed the hot, bitter seed and sat up, licking his lips. He stared down at the flushed, sweaty skin of his lower. Leaning down, he placed kisses upon the heaving chest and sucked a nipple. Shishido let out a soft sound and ran his hands up Choutarou's back. "Ryou... did that feel good?"

Shishido flushed at the hoarse, deep voice of his partner and nodded. "Yes... very."

Choutarou smiled. "I'm glad..." He nuzzled against Shishido's neck and placed sweet kisses on the heated skin.

"Choutarou... you're still hard." Shishido whispered and gently touched the leaking length.

Choutarou moaned softly. "We don't have to go all the way Ryou..." He gently pushed Shishido's hand away, but Shishido grabbed his hand and led it between his legs.

"Choutarou... I want to go all the way." He whispered into the other's ear.

Choutarou flushed when his fingers touched the place that was untouched by any other. His heart pounded faster in his chest. "Ryou..." His fingers gently rubbed the tight entrance and he watched Shishido fidget at the touch.

"Choutarou... do it... please..." Shishido glared up at him for making him beg.

Choutarou smiled and grabbed some lotion from his bedside table and smeared some on his fingers, then kneeled back between Shishido's legs and kissed him while a finger breached the tight entrance. Shishido winced a bit, but held still and continued kissing Choutarou. Soon, he felt three fingers in him brush against his prostate and he let out a loud moan. Choutarou smiled and kissed down his neck while he continued to tease Shishido with his fingers. Shishido was soon mumbling softly and bucking his hips.

"Choutarou... if you don't... do something else... I'm going to kill you." Shishido glared up at him.

Choutarou chuckled and removed his fingers. Sitting up, he grabbed the lotion but Shishido took it from him and spread some on his own hand. "Ryou?" Choutarou gasped when Shishido's hand started rubbing him, spreading the lotion on his length. "Ryou... stop... I'll come if you don't..."

Shishido smirked and released him. "Revenge for teasing me..."

Choutarou pouted and pushed Shishido back onto the bed and promptly pushed into him. Shishido gasped and arched, his hands grabbing at Choutarou's shoulders. Choutarou paused and panted. "I'm sorry, Ryou. Did that hurt?" He kissed lightly at Shishido's shoulders and neck.

"I-I'm fine... just... give me a minute." Shishido whispered and hugged Choutarou's neck. He enjoyed the light kisses and soon began pressing his own chaste kisses to Choutarou's face and neck. "Move baka..."

Choutarou smiled and slowly pulled his length out until only the head was in, then thrust back inside. He continued the slow, loving rhythm until Shishido was moaning softly and demanding he go faster. Choutarou felt himself becoming a bit mean and nipped lightly at Shishido's ear. "Faster, what, Ryou?"

Shishido reached up and gripped Choutarou's hair. "Dammit, Choutarou..."

Choutarou smiled innocently and thrust particularly hard, nailing Shishido's prostate. Shishido let out a loud yell and bucked his hips. "What do you want, Ryou?"

"Choutarou..." Shishido wrapped his legs around Choutarou's waist and gripped him tightly, forcing him to go in deeper. "Bastard... don't mess with me."

Choutarou smiled and quickened his pace a bit while hugging Shishido closer. He began to moan a bit himself, panting harder as the pleasure began to fill his blood. His thrusts became harder and faster. "Ryou..."

"Choutarou!" Shishido released Choutarou's hair and settled for hugging his neck again. He could feel the tightness in his gut wind tighter and began to moan more freely until he reached the edge with Choutarou.

They both arched their backs, letting out breathless moans as they released. Panting, Shishido's legs flopped down on the bed while he held Choutarou close with his arms. Choutarou let his body lay down on Shishido's, his head on the other boy's chest, listening to the rapid heart beat slowly come down. They remained together in the afterglow until Shishido got tired of the sticky feeling crawling over his skin and he pushed Choutarou off him.

"Oi... we need to shower." Shishido sighed, running a hand through his hair. Choutarou just smiled up at him. "What?"

"I love you Ryou..." The boy smiled and hugged Shishido's waist and placed a kiss over his heart. "Can we go again in the shower?"

Shishido flushed deeply and shoved the boy off him, knocking him off the bed and to the floor. "Baka!" He yelled and stood off the bed to go shower.

Choutarou sat up, rubbing his head. "Ryou! That hurt!"

"Good!"

"Ryou!" The boy stood and followed his lover like a puppy.

End.

So! Just a little something I wrote while in class... not all off it. Anything from when Choutarou says Shishido smells good and up is what I wrote in class, everything after that I wrote at home! Hope you enjoyed it! I OWN NOTHING!


End file.
